


Over the Hills and Far Away art

by ChaoticWriterCrazy



Series: Beyond there and Before Now [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: East of the Sun West of the Moon inspired, Fanart, Multi, Sketches, There's no story as of yet but I'm working on it., fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWriterCrazy/pseuds/ChaoticWriterCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art pieces/sketches for my East of the Sun West of the Moon inspired fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sketches for this fanfic AU idea I have based on East of the Sun West of the Moon. (Which for those unfamiliar, it’s basically Norwegian Beauty and the Beast where the beast is a polar bear and Beauty eventually goes on an epic adventure to rescue the Beast.)
> 
> In this case, Jack agrees to marry an giant owl (Gabriel) provided the owl make certain Jack’s family (Reinhardt and Ana being the parents while Jesse, Angela and Fareeha are his siblings) is taken care of. His family on the other hand isn’t having it and refuse to let him go alone. So they all end up going along for the magical adventure.
> 
> Of course one of the major plot elements is Jack realizing very early on that Gabriel IS truly and deeply in love with him. But Jack can’t fathom why, or why it upsets him on a deeper level than it should.
> 
> It’s actually something I’m really interested in writing. I think it’ll make a great story. And yes there is a reason why Gabriel is in love with Jack seemingly from the get go, but no it’s not ‘love at first sight.’ I don’t want to say what it is because I think it’s actually pretty clever.
> 
> All that said, honestly the thing I’m most surprised by is the fact that HOLY SHIT I CAN ACTUALLY DRAW OWLS. 
> 
> Also you can follow me here on tumblr (be warned I've only recently gotten back on Tumblr)
> 
> http://chaoticartistic.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more sketches for that fairytale AU.
> 
> The first sketch of Owl!Gabe and Jesse was inspired by the pics of owls with mice hanging in their beak that I found while looking for references. I thought it was funny.
> 
> Unamused mother and son conversation
> 
> Fareeha: most adorable swordswoman in training.
> 
> The summation of Jesse’s argument against Jack’s decision to marry the owl. TBH it’s a valid point.
> 
> Jack is not amused by Gabriel’s insistence on hiding his face. Or his choice in masks.


End file.
